1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power optimization system and a power optimization method, and in particularly to a power optimization system and a power optimization method for an air-side apparatus of an air conditioning.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many types of intelligent air conditioning systems are now provided in the market. These systems can operate air conditioning for adjusting environmental temperature in a target zone to adjust according to user demand, and continues to adjust or powers off the air conditioning after the user leaves or the user demand has been satisfied. Thus, users can use the air conditioning conveniently, and avoids wasting power.
For ensuring that the environmental temperature of a zone can satisfy user demand, the current intellectual air conditioning systems not only controls the air conditioning itself intellectually, but also adjusts each air-side apparatus of each zone, such as fan coil unit (FCU), pre-cooling air handling unit (PAH), variable refrigerant volume (VRV), etc., according to the status of each zone.
As mentioned above, the current intelligent air conditioning systems basically control each air-side apparatus separately, but not execute a synthesized determination for multiple zones at the same time, and not control all air-side apparatuses intellectually and simultaneously according to the result of the synthesized determination. Therefore, these air-side apparatuses cannot operate in coordination to reduce their power consumption.
For example, the aforementioned PAHs and FCUs can be operated in coordination. If the leaving-air temperature of the PAHs is low enough, the efficiency of the air conditioning is stabilized without controlling the FCUs to operate in the maximal fan speed. Take another example, if the FCUs operate in the maximal fan speed, the efficiency of the air conditioning is not decreased when reducing the fan speed of the PAHs. However, the current intellectual air conditioning systems don't concern the aforementioned problems so as to cause the power wasting of these air-side apparatuses.
Furthermore, a PAH usually takes charge of multiple zones in a building at the same time, even only one or few zones are applied with the user demand, a PAH controller may still control the PAH directly to make the environment of all related zones to meet the user demand, but not partially adjust FCU(s) of these related zones to meet the user demand (for example, increasing the fan speed of the FCU(s) related to the zones that are applied with the user demand, or turning off the valve of the FCU(s) related to the zones that are not applied with the user demand). As such, the power of these air-side apparatuses are wasted.